Transporting and delivering fuel and other payloads to sea vessels can be complicated and costly. Typically, such delivery consists of using air drops of fuel bivets or refueling seaplanes to deliver fuel to such vessels. In one example, massive replenishment oilers or local suppliers are used to refuel sea vessels. As such, these fuel resupply methods can be dependent upon stability of overseas fuel supplies. Moreover, refueling vessels at sea is risky because the vessels are vulnerable during transport and refueling. Of course, as a supply line, refueling vessels and systems that are compromised can severely impact the operation of sea vessels.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.